The Phantom of Dissidia
by LilithArtist
Summary: In the opera house of Alexandria, a rumored phantom will stop at nothing to shoot Terra Daae to stardom. But when she is endangered by the very person who posed as her mentor, her only chance at saving her future is reaching out for her childhood friend, Light. When the opera house is threatened, what risk must be taken to save the staff and themselves from destruction?


**Hello, there! Lilith here.**

 **And in case you're looking at the title of this and asking 'What the heck is this?'... Yeah. You're reading this right. This is Dissidia roleplaying in the story of The Phantom of the Opera.**

 **And NO, I am NOT referring to the musical! I mean the book version. But in this case, this is writing the Phantom story with a Final Fantasy spin. And maybe with some fun once in a while.**

 **Anyways, I've had a pestering idea on applying one of the pieces of classic literature that I love, and then inserting the characters in the Dissidia games into the roles of the characters in said book. And I'm sure you can see that I totally went there, and you're probably going to consider me absolutely insane.**

 **But if you think this sounds fun, then that's awesome! I'm not alone. XD**

 **In fact, considering how silly this concept is, I'd like to see someone else play with this chemistry set.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the intro!**

 **I own nothing of Dissidia or Final Fantasy.**

 **Read, leave me a review, but flames are unacceptable.**

* * *

Prologue: The Legend of the Ghost

It is a crisp, lukewarm autumn evening in the bustling city of Alexandria, and everything is as peaceful as it can be for a seasonal limbo. In the city's police station settled several yards away from the capital's iconic landmark, the Alexandria Opera House, things are relatively quiet within the station offices. In particular, two officers who are not on duty for the time being are just taking it easy in the briefing room. The female officer, well decorated in her uniform like a person of higher authority, is seated at the desk, preoccupied with today's newspaper while the board on the wall sat behind her, filled to the brim with photographs of the interior of the location of interest as well as photos and written documents of the events that are connected via several colored strings. The male officer is seated next to his superior, casually reading over some of the files like a children's picture book, all the while unconsciously swaying his head around as though there's music playing somewhere in the room even though the gramophone is not playing right now.

But then, out of the blue, something crossed the officer's mind, which he couldn't help but let loose despite how dumb those thoughts might be at this time.

"Hey, Chief Farron, did you read the latest news in the city? Something's happened in the opera house."

In response to the question being addressed, the newspapers being read is abruptly lowered partway down as the female officer gave an annoyed glare to the other officer (a male), mostly in exasperated disbelief at the naivetés of the one who presented the question firsthand. The reports have already been buzzing around no thanks to the witnesses located at the scene of one of the most shocking events that ever occurred in the city of Alexandria, what with the rampant rumors of its opera house being haunted by a ghost that sabotages the performances and harasses the people who worked there. What more problems did the city security need other than another sensational buzz about an incident?

"Bartz, why else do I have the newspaper in my hand?" the woman deadpanned. "Of course I heard about it."

Bartz chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his brown hair as he replied, "Well, it's just that every time the opera house gets itself in the morning papers, it's always about how the performances got sabotaged and people think that a ghost is responsible for the problems that even the managers have a field day with. And to add the cherry on top of the cake, nobody's ever been able to accurately explain who the ghost really is."

Chief Farron shook her head as she put the paper on the desk. "Where I'm standing, there's no such thing as ghosts. And besides, ghosts don't resort to blackmail and bribery on the management to get their way, let alone brutally murder anyone involved in the opera house. Any evidence that we've been able to acquire - if we could at all - points toward a human being causing all the trouble. The problem is that we haven't been able to apprehend the murderer, even after all the reports that have been building up for years."

And isn't that the truth. For years, ever since the Alexandria Opera House officially opened to the public, there have been rumors about a ghost roaming about the place, haunting all who work there. Though, initially, these rumors were nothing more than petty whispers by visiting echelons that have nothing better to do when the news isn't available. But as time would go on, these petty whispers would become rampant hysterical gossips, with various witnesses claiming to experience chilling voices hissing words of menace to their ears inside the boxes or stagehands insisting on having done nothing wrong after anything in the rafters suddenly slips from their designated posts. Not even the musicians or the performers were safe from the wrath of the saboteur, as someone will identify one of their own bearing witnesses to unexplainable maladies or would be unexpectedly crippled for no good reason. Unfortunately, despite the efforts of the police to uncover the culprit behind these damages, potential evidence to identify the perpetrator always came up short, leaving no means to find the criminal's identity, let alone any clues that could help them pinpoint the identity of the criminal.

"Why not? Does it have something to do with the new singer who once worked there?" Bartz asked, his curiosity building up. "I've always thought that she's an innocent who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, or was just a normal woman who never had a stalker all her life."

"You mean Terra Daae? That's been the subject of debate ever since her name was printed on the papers," Chief Farron replied. "A few people think these crimes occurred all because someone had a mad fixation on her to the point where the perpetrator didn't care if there are innocents forced into the casualty count."

"Indeed it is, but that is only half of the truth."

The deep, eloquently stolid voice of an older man aroused the confusion of the two officers under watch of the briefing room, and immediately shifted their attention to the unforeseen arrival of a peculiar stranger who didn't appear to be a native of Alexandria. The visiting man stood by the door with a tall, imposing muscular build, much taller than both the chief and her partner, with pale tanned skin and long off-white silver hair hiding the mystery of the violet eyes; he wore a completely black and purple dress suit and a black fur cap shaped like a bucket, with his only jewelry being a set of black and red prayer beads around his neck. He had just hung up his cloak on the rack out of courteous respect, and he didn't seem to be intent on leaving the station until he completed his agenda.

The chief officer glared suspiciously at him. "Who are you?"

The man in black tipped his cap in greeting politely before he replied, "My name depends on who crossed paths with me. I can be called by whatever you wish. The staff members of the opera house of Alexandria always referred to me as the Lunarian. My old home country of birth used to call me by Theodor. But an acquaintance of mine that I know of quite well always called me Golbez. You can decide which name makes you more comfortable to use."

"Okay…uh, Golbez?" Bartz struggled to choose a name, "What did you mean when you said what we were discussing about is half the truth? Is there anything that the investigation force missed even after all the work we put on the case?"

"I speak this truth because it is an honest truth. The opera house has experienced its fair share of horrors, and many a witness can testify to the hidden darkness lurking beneath the house's radiance," Golbez replied coolly, maintaining an inhuman composure, "However, the true perils are best remembered through the memories and the actions of the people who have poured all of their being to bring art to life. From the managers to the maestro, from the dancers to the divas, from the stagehands to the musicians, they all share one common connection that binds them all to the mastermind behind the vengeance delivered by one who fruitlessly sought perfection in his eyes. And yes, I, too, am a witness to the tragedies and the horrors that were inflicted by this man which I speak of."

Chief Farron stared intensely at the Lunarian as he gave his incredibly cryptic speech, her gloved fingers tapping impatiently as she waited for a clear answer to come out of this man who so claimed to have knowledge that her police force lacked. What man would speak of these things with such knowledge, and yet come here now to discuss about events that have already transpired for months ever since the previous managers retired from their positions? How could he speak of what he perceives as a truth when she's never heard of him before?

"All due respect, Golbez or Theodor or whatever everyone else calls you, I have to call into question your sincerity about your truth which you speak of," Chief Farron said toward the man in black, "How can you possibly know anything about the murders and the sabotages lurking about the halls of the Alexandria Opera House? Are you a part of its employment, or are you a patron of the opera house? For that matter, how can you be so certain that you know of the opera house as well as anyone who works there?"

"I am neither one nor the other. I come and go throughout the opera house as I please," Golbez replied, "Though there are some people in the house who would catch sight of me, they do not attempt to reprimand me or force me to leave the premises. To them, I am only a shadow that moves about every aspect of the building unrestrained. Not even the managers dare to cross paths with me."

The undaunted nonchalance of this man who knows of his own activities as well as the depths of his investment in the daily lives of the opera house employers from the shadows perplexed the minds of the two officers in charge of the ever increasing investigations into the unorthodox workings of the opera house. No man would have the bravery or the audacity to navigate through such as a prestigious place without facing the persecution of any authority involved in the public eyes. But this man, given the way he worded his situation, must've had plenty of practice to be able to interact with the artistic world without anyone being able to apprehend him. It wouldn't be too farfetched to believe that the same notion applies to anywhere else in the city.

"Now, then, if you are both satisfied with your interrogation of me, perhaps we can proceed down to business and allow me to discuss about the true tale behind the matters within the opera house?" Golbez broke the silence with the question.

Bartz, ever the eager rookie, savoring the idea of acquiring an interesting story, answered the call first with the question that would be the start to unraveling the mystery behind the inner workings of the location of the unsolved crimes.

"I'm actually pretty curious about what the real cause behind the opera house's infamy stems from," Bartz confessed, "Am I to take a wild guess that we'll be hearing about Miss Terra and her lover, the Viscount Light de Chagny, and about the enigmatic phantom that stalked throughout the opera house in pursuit of vengeance and perfection?"

An amused smirk crossed the Lunarian's face as he replied dryly, "Ah, yes, the diva and her suitor. That has been quite the talk of the town, hasn't it?"

"In comparison to the Opera Ghost rumors, I suppose so," the chief agreed reluctantly, "But what do the two have to do with the prime suspect?"

"Much more than you believe, madam," Golbez answered vaguely. When the police chief raised her brow in confusion, he expanded upon his reply. "I see you have trouble comprehending what I mean. The truth of it all is that there are many players – great and small - in the story that, in various extents, have performed a part leading up to the abduction of the newly assigned performer, Miss Terra Daae, which ultimately exposed the true puppet-master pulling the strings in the operations of the opera house. Some survive the horrors to tell their side of the tale, while others tragically will never see the light of day again because of either malicious circumstances or because of their own follies. And within this suspense, the new player who was initially of no significance to the madman became of great importance to put an end to the reign of terror within the workings of the house itself." Golbez proceeded to take a seat before he decided where to begin telling his story. "Now, if you mean to question why I would know of these things, allow me to explain everything from the beginning, starting with the day that the original owners of the opera house opted to retire from their positions…"


End file.
